Redemption
by Sonic Fan 74
Summary: What would have happened if Kizami had never been killed by Yoshikazu? What if he was given the chance to atone for his sins? Join Kizami as he seeks redemption by reuniting Yuka with her older brother. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Pity

A/N

I know this is only my second fanfiction, but I really want to try my hand at a multi-chapter story. Hope it meets your expectations, however low they may be!

P.S: Part of this chapter is ripped and edited from my other fanfiction Merciful.

P.P.S: I've updated the chapter so it's more original than it previously was.

A/N

"I'm going to kill you! I'm going to kill you, Yuka! Oi!" Yuuya Kizami called out as he wondered the halls of Heavenly Host Elementary, looking for a certain young girl. Yuka Mochida gasped as she heard her name being called. Choking back tears, she ran, desperately hoping for something, anything to save her. "Don't think you can run from me Yuka! I'll kill you! I swear it!" Kizami called out, his voice much closer than it was previously had been. Yuka forced her legs to move faster and put more distance between the two.

Suddenly, out of the blue, a young girl in a red dress just appeared in front of Yuka, causing her to stop dead in her tracks. **"This way..." **the girl whispered and disappeared through a door next to her. _Should I follow her? _Yuka thought as she wondered if she should follow the ghost's advice. Then she remembered who was chasing her, and dashed after the girl in the red dress.

"Where am I now?" Yuka asked herself. The ghost had disappeared, and left her in a hallway. _Should I continue forward? Maybe I should just rest for a minute... _"Yuka?" Kizami called out from behind Yuka. _I can rest later, _the young girl thought as she started moving again. A few seconds later, Kizami appeared from the doorway and grinned at the sight of Yuka running. "Run, rabbit, run! Hahaha!" He was about to resume chasing Yuka, when suddenly, a large moan came from behind him. Kizami turned to see a tall man wearing black wielding hammer above his head. Yuuya jumped backwards, just barley dodging what would have been a fatal blow. _What the hell! Where'd he come from?! _The man raised his hammer to deliver a second strike. "Oh no you don't!" Kizami growled out as his hand dove into his pocket and pulled out a bloodied knife. He squinted for a few seconds as he aimed for a suitable target, then threw his knife, the blade burying itself into the man's forehead. The ghost stood there, frozen for a few seconds, before Kizami got tried of waiting and slammed his foot into the man's chest. He fell to ground without making a single noise, no cry of pain, nothing, and Yuuya walked up to him smirking and pulled his knife from the man's forehead.

"This guy has killed countless other people, and yet I managed do stop him in a few seconds. How disappointing." Kizami put the knife back in his pocket and turned back to where he'd last seen Yuka. "I've wasted enough time. She can't have gone far," she said as he walked of, leaving the body of his attacker behind.

(With Yuka)

Seeing that Kizami was no longer in sight, Yuka finally stopped running and sat down in the middle of the corridor, panting heavily. "Onii... Chan..." she wined as she thought of her big brother. _Onii-chan... wherever you are, please come and save me! _At that moment hand came to rest on her shoulder. "Yuka, are you alright?" a kind voice said. Yuka's eyes lit up. It must her onii-chan! He'd heard her! Smiling, she turned... and found herself looking into Kizami's eyes. She instantly let out a scream, and fell backwards, her first instinct to ran away. But something was different. Kizami was looking at her in a caring, sympathetic way. He seemed genuinely concerned about her. "I'm sorry I scared you Yuka," he said, a warm smile on his face. "Come on. Let's get going." Yuka looked up at him with scared, but hopeful eyes. "Are we going to... find my onii-chan?" she asked hesitantly. "Why, that's me isn't it?" Yuuya replied, his smile turning into a sneer as he grabbed Yuka's arm and started dragging her off with him. "N-no! Please! Let me go!" the young girl screamed as she dug her heels into the floor.

_Whack!_

"Shut up Yuka," Kizami said as he punched the back of Yuka's head, knocking her out almost instantly. "Come on. There's a room Kurosaki says we should visit." He picked up her motionless body, effortlessly put her on her left shoulder and walked off, tossing the science lab key up and down as he went.

(Later)

Darkness.

That was the first thing Yuka saw of when she came to. She couldn't see anything at all except for a black void that almost seemed to have been wrapped around her. If she focused she could make out vague outlines of walls and a door but nothing beyond that. The second thing she thought of was pain. There was a dreadful pounding in the back of her head, almost like someone was hitting her with a hammer every few seconds. She whimpered as a few tears fell from her eyes.

''Onii-chan...'' Yuka whispered. Onii-chan. Satoshi, her big brother. He'd protect her. He'd just pat her head and make the pain go away. But... where was he now? No doubt searching for her, his mind focused on finding his little sister, no matter what.

''Are you awake now, Yuka?'' The sudden voice pulled Yuka from her thoughts. She turned her head in it's direction, but found she still could not see anything. The sound of a chair scraping back entered her ears, and then the tapping of footsteps as whoever was sitting down made his way to her.

''Have you finally calmed down Yuka, my dear sister?'' Sister? It didn't sound like her onii-chan. But it seemed very familiar. Then, suddenly, there was a clicking sound, like a light switch being flicked, and the darkness in front of her was lifted, giving her sight once more. Yuka looked around the room she was in. It appeared to be some kind of lab, and Yuka seemed to be on one of the many tables scattered throughout the room in an odd pattern. She tried to move her legs and get off, but found that she couldn't move them at all. They seemed to be bound by some kind of rope.

''Don't struggle, Yuka~. You'll only make things worse," the voice whispered in her ear. Then someone stepped out from behind her. It was a tall man with short, black hair that fell in front of his grey eyes. He had a white untucked shirt and a maroon blazer slung over his right shoulder, and black trousers with a silver chain looped into them. Yuka's eyes widened in realization and fear. Yuuya Kizami. The one who said he'd help her, and instead tried to kill her.

"Ahh, glad you still remember me," he said, grinning maniacally. "I was beginning to wonder if I'd hit you to hard. But now that you awake..." Kizami pulled out a knife from his pocket. The silver blade was stained with dried blood. Yuka watched it fearfully as the young man slowly rotated it.

"Such an exquisite blade, isn't it Yuka", Yuuya said as he slowly turned the weapon, making sure Yuka could see every inch of it. "I'm sorry it's a little dirty, thanks to a certain... someone. But it still cuts like new." Yuka shook with fear and panic as Yuuya slowly and carefully laid the blade against her flesh.

"Do you want to see something amazing Yuka? It's the exact moment when a life ends. When it shines it's brightest. And lucky you, you'll be the brightest one yet!" Yuuya said, his face twisted into a maniacal grin, and his eyes filled with madness, as he pressed the blade into Yuka's cheek. Unable to hold back the tears anymore, Yuka cried out in pain as crimson blood leaked out of the wound and onto the table.

(5 minutes later)

Yuka trembled in fear on the table, covered in cuts and blood. She didn't even have the strength to struggle anymore. Kizami looked over her, eyes gleaming with sadistic pleasure.

"Look at you, poor girl. Tied up. Soaked in your own blood. Its pitiful," he said, smiling as he looked her up and down. Continuing to smile, he raised his knife above his head. "Don't worry Yuka. I'm feeling merciful. So I'll be sure to end you quickly!"

...

...

...

...

_Poor Girl?_

_Pitiful_?

_Merciful_?

_What the hell am I thinking? _Kizami thought as he slowly lowered his knife hand. _Why_ _am I feeling pity for her? What makes her different from the others?_ Yuuya looked down at the cowering girl before him, who had closed her eyes in fear. _So small... So innocent. She shouldn't be put through this pain... Did I really just think that?! _Suddenly, Kizami gripped the edge of the table, thoughts rushing into his mind.

"Why..." he whispered. "Why is this happening? I'm acting like some idiotic OC!" Yuka, surprised that she wasn't dead yet, slowly opened her eyes to see Kizami holding his head in his hands, shaking like he was about to collapse and muttering inaudible gibberish. She knew she should take advantage of this and try to escape, but... Kizami looked like he was in real pain, and her helpful nature took over.

"Are... are you alright?" She asked, still half-afraid. Yuuya slowly raised his head and looked at her, his eyes now filled with confusion, shock, and regret. "There... there are some headache pills in my...my pocket. You can take some... if you want..." Kizami stared at her in pure disbelief. He had chased her, tried to force her into being his sister, and even nearly killed her, yet here she was, offering him medicine. Slowly, his lips curved upwards into a smile. Not an arrogant smirk or a murderous grin, but an actual, genuine, smile. As if to reassure him, Yuka nervously smiled back at him.

"Yuka..." he said, reaching out to her, gratitude and happiness written all over his face. Then his knife hand suddenly reared up again, and plunged downwards, aiming for Yuka's hands. The girl gave a short scream of surprise and closed her eyes, waiting for the pain.

_Snap!_

_Snap!_

Suddenly, Yuka felt her arms and legs go slack. He had cut the ropes, not her wrists! Kizami put the knife back in his pocket, and held out his hand.

"Come on Yuka", he said, giving her a warm smile. "Let's find your brother. For real this time."

A/N

You have no idea how long I spend wondering where I should start the story. Eventually when I decided to do the scene where Kizami has captured Yuka, I decided to just rip parts from my other story Merciful and edit them because I didn't feel like writing that scene again. Don't worry though! Next chapter will be significantly more original!

A/N


	2. Grief

A/N

I'm baaaaack! I originally wasn't going to do a new chapter this early, but I felt cheap for reusing old material, so here's an all-new chapter! Now 75% more original! Enjoy!

A/N

_Thump!_

Yuuya Kizami rolled his eyes as Yuka Mochida fell flat on her face for the fourth time, her limbs, numb from being tied up for so long, practically useless.

"You know Yuka", he sighed, bending down to pick up the petit girl. "We'd move much more swiftly if you'd just let me carry you." Yuka's cheeks turned slightly pink at the thought of being carried.

"Err... n-no. I'll be fine, Kizami. Thank...thanks for the offer though." Kizami smiled at her. So innocent. So pure. It was impossible not to like her. It's exactly why he wanted her to be his little sis- _No! I can't think of her like that anymore! I'm... not her onii-chan, _Yuuya reluctantly thought to himself, his eyes travelling to the scar on her right cheek. _She shouldn't be little sister of a psychopath like me. I need to get her to her real brother. This, Satoshi as she calls him. Hopefully, by doing that, I'll at least partially redeem myself._

"Please Yuka, let me carry you. The least I can do is allow you to rest for a while," he said, while cupping her scarred cheek. Yuka squirmed in place for a little bit and stared at the floor before looking him in the eye. "O-okay," she said, holding out her arms. Kizami lifted her off the ground before placing her in his arms bridal style. Yuka blushed slightly before making herself comfortable. Yuuya looked down at her to make sure she was safe, and set off.

(Elsewhere)

_Click!_

Sakutaro Morishige snapped a picture a picture of the latest corpse he had stumbled upon. This truly was an interesting one. Not only was his neck horribly twisted, but his stomach had been completely torn apart, decaying guts splattered around him.

"My,my this is a little excessive isn't it?" Morishige said to himself, a disturbingly large smile visible on his face. Behind his glasses, his eyes were full of fascination, curiosity, and a hint of madness. "You'd think that just one of these methods would insure death. Heh. Guess your killer really didn't like you." Chuckling softly, he continued his way down the hall. "Enough resting. Mayu is still here, somewhere. I need to find her quickly."

After a few minutes of walking and occasionally taking pictures of more corpses, Morishige stopped and examined the area he was in.

"Wait..." he said, eyes taking in his surroundings. "I've already been here before. I've been going around in circles!" Falling to his knees, Sakutaro clutched his head. "I went round the whole school and still haven't found her! Mayu! Where are you!" he shouted. But there was nobody around to hear him except for the dead. "Mayu...please..."

Breathing in quick, panic-filled gasps, Morishige slowly reached for his phone. "I need to ... stay calm. I'll never find her this worked up." Opening up the photo viewer, he proceeded to flick through the many pictures of the dead, finally stopping on one. "And... still sane." Giving a sigh of relief, he looked at the picture he'd stopped at. "Ahh yes. I remember this one", he said, gazing at the picture, which was by far the most gruesome one yet. Blood and insides covered every thing nearby. The person clearly had been smashed against the wall at great speeds. "So horrific, so repulsive, so... beautiful," Morishige said as an impossibly large grin slowly crawled onto his face.

_Bing!_

"Hmm?" The boy was brought from his thoughts as screen saying he'd just got a text. Annoyed that someone was interrupting him, he opened up the message... and saw an empty box.

"What the..." Sakutaro said, confused at the blank message. Then suddenly, words started appearing on the screen, being read aloud by a very familiar voice.

**Shige-nii...**

**Please...**

**Don't...**

**Don't look at me...**

Morishige sat there staring at the phone for five seconds after the message was finished, trying to processes what he had heard. Then, when he did, he screamed. He screamed until his throat was sore. When he couldn't scream anymore, he threw the phone as far away from him as possible.

"MAYU! MAYU! MAYU!" Screaming his dead friend's name, Morishige ran screaming throughout the halls, unaware of anything else, not caring where he was going. There was nothing on his mind but the face of the one he held dearest to him.

(With Yuka and Kizami)

Now that Kizami was carrying Yuka, the two made rapid progress, having searched the majority of the west wing. However they had yet to find Satoshi, and their hopes were slowly diminishing. They were examining one of the few hall they had yet to search, when Yuuya noticed just how awkward the atmosphere was. What do you say to someone who tried to kill you, and is now holding you in his arms? Kizami, hoping to relive some of the tension, asked a question that had been on his mind for some time now.

"Yuka?" he asked in what he hoped was a friendly tone. Yuka looked up at him and smiled. "What is it Kizami?" _God She has an adorable smile. But one should expect that from an adorable sis- _Kizami immediately stopped all train of thought and concentrated on asking his question. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you offer to help me. Even after all I had done to you?" Yuka looked up at the ceiling and thought. Why did she try to help him? At the time, she dismissed it as her helpful nature. But now...

"Well look who it is!" The sudden voice disrupted Yuka's thinking. Also hearing it, Kizami turned around and let out a gasp of surprise. "You!" Standing before them was Morishige. Before, he clearly seemed unstable to a degree. Now his insanity seemed like it was radiating from him in massive waves. His clothes were either torn or covered in blood, and his face bore numerous cuts, like he'd tried to stab himself. His lips were twisted in a maniacal and merciless grin that even unnerved Kizami a little. _I said we were cut from the same cloth, _Kizami thought as he studied the boy before him._ Is this really what I looked like? An insane monster with no regard for live?_

"Kizami is it?" the boy said, his grin never once leavening his face. "And Yuka!" His gaze shifted to the small girl in Kizami's arms, who was shivering in fear. "You're a nice person aren't you?! You're both real nice people! Can I ask you a favour?" he said, taking out a pink, broken cell phone. "Please..." he said stepping towards him and pulling out a large, jagged piece of glass. "Join her. Join Mayu in the phone! You'll keep her company, won't you..." Saying no more the boy let out a low sinister chuckle, and walked towards the terrified girl and shocked young man.

A/N

Okay I may or may not have taken that scene from the anime but most of it is still original! I'm gonna rest for a day or two before writing again, so I hope this can amuse you until then!

P.S If you don't know, in Extra Chapter 2 of Corpse Party, Yuuya and Morishige actually meet before Yuuya meets Yuka. Just thought I'd mention it if anyone got confused!

A/N


	3. Insanity

A/N

Well here I am with a brand new chapter! Will Yuka and Yuuya be alright? Will Morishige add them to his collection? Where is Satoshi? Will I ever shut up? The answers are: probably, maybe, I don't know, and yes!

A/N

Morishige slowly advanced towards Yuka and Kizami, who were backing away from the deranged boy as he wildly swiped at the air in front of him with his jagged piece of glass. Kizami eyed up his opponent. _Hmm, I could probably take this guy down with little trouble. Killing him will be merciful to both him and anyone else he finds. But... _Yuuya glanced down at Yuka, who was trembling in terror. _I doubt Yuka would like it if I killed him. Maybe I could just knock him out..._

"Yuka. I'm going to put you down now", he said, laying Yuka down so she was leaning against the wall. "Don't worry. I'll protect you."

"Are you... going to..." They both knew what she was going to say. "I'll try not to", Kizami said, as he stood up, removed his blazer, and faced Morishige.

"Ahh, so are you going to go in the phone Yuuya, or am I going make you go in?" Sakutaro said, his eyes ablaze with madness and bloodlust. Before, Kizami had admired his dark personality, but now he felt only disgust for the creature in front of him. "Heh, I doubt that phone is capable of taking any pictures. Tell you what. I'll get you a new one if you promise not to hurt us", he offered, trying to avoid a fight, for Yuka's sake. Morishige simply grinned in reply. "I have a better idea," he said as he darted forward, aiming his piece of glass at Kizami's stomach.

The older boy smirked as he easily dodged the attack. _So predictable, _he thought arrogantly. But what wasn't predictable was the phone that was thrown in his face. It barely did any damage, but caught Kizami off guard as he stumbled back. That was all Morishige needed as he leapt at his foe, bringing them both down. Laughing maniacally, he plunged his arm down in an attempt to gouge out Kizami's eyes. However he didn't manage to stay on top for long as Yuuya quickly forced him off, and as he scrambled to his feet, kicked him square in the chest, sending him crashing right next to Yuka. Seeing this, Morishige grabbed Yuka by the leg as she tried to get away.

"Yuka! You'll be perfect company! Don't worry! I'll make sure your corpse is just as pretty as Mayu's!" Hearing this, Yuka desperately tried shaking him off, but he only tightened his grip. Suddenly, Kizami appeared next to him and ground his heel into Morishige's wrist, his features clouded with anger.

"Don't. Touch her." Morishige looked at Kizami and, seeing his face, for a split second, considered backing off. In that moment of fear, he loosened his grip on Yuka, who squirmed free. "Run Yuka! Hide!" Kizami said to her. She stood there for a few seconds, unsure what to do, before making her decision and running round the corner.

"Please be careful Kizami!" She called out. Seeing his prey escape all thoughts of surrender disappeared from Morishige, and madness once again invaded his thoughts. "Get off me you basterd!" He said, and threw his piece of glass, aiming for Kizami's head. Although his aim was off, the edge still cut deep in Kizami's cheek, and he stepped off Morishige's wrist. Slowly, he put his hand to his cheek and looked at it. His hand was now covered in blood.

"Aww, are you upset that I cut you~?" Morishige taunted, now back on his feet. "If only I'd aimed lower! Then I'd have cut your miserable head right..." he trailed off when he saw Kizami was looking at him. He'd expected for Kizami to be upset or angry. But instead, his face was blank. There wasn't a trace of emotion anywhere on his face. Then slowly, the corners of his mouth curved upwards into a smirk.

"You really, really don't know what you've gotten yourself into", he said as he reached into his pocket, pulled out his own knife, and walked towards Morishige. "But don't worry. You will..."

(With Yuka)

Yuka shivered in fear as she hid behind the corner of the moonlight lit hallway. She had no idea how the fight was going, but Kizami should win though. He seemed much stronger then Morishige. _I wonder if he killed him... But he said that he wouldn't, so... _her thoughts were disrupted by a loud, animalistic scream that didn't even sound human. It was followed by several more screams coming from the hall she had just run from. Whoever was causing them seemed to be in a lot of pain. Then, as soon as they had started, the screams just stopped, and there was silence. _Who was that?, _Yuka thought as she slowly crept towards the source of the sound. She turned the corner... and froze in horror at a scene that looked horribly familiar.

Morishige was dead. His stomach and chest had been torn open, exposing his internal organs and even a few bones. Fresh blood covered everything nearby. His face was frozen, a look of pure terror forever printed on his face. Kizami stood in front of him with his back facing Yuka. In his hand he held his knife. Before, it was stained with blood, now it seemed as if the blade been painted red to begin with. Yuka let out a gasp as an image of Kurosaki flashed through her mind. Hearing her, Kizami turned around to face her.

"Ahh, Yuka. You're finally back. I was beginning to get worried", he said as he started walking towards her. She was frozen in fear, looking at him in a way that reminded him of Morishige before he died. _Why is she afraid? Shouldn't she be happy that I stopped him? That I saved her? _Something to the left caught Kizami's eye, and as he turned found himself looking at the window. It was hard but he thought he could see a boy in the glass. His shirt was heavily coated with blood, and in his hand he held an equally bloody knife. His lips were locked in a disturbing, murderous smile, and his eyes were clouded with insanity. _Wow_, Kizami thought to himself. _This guy looks like a real nut-job._

It took him awhile to realize that he was looking at his own reflection.

Slowly, the face in the window changed, horror and shock written all over it. Kizami looked down at his bright red hands, and then at Morishige's flayed corpse. _What the hell have I done? _

"K...Kizami?" Yuka asked. She was terrified. Her common sense told her that she should run as far away from this place as possible. But she saw Kizami's face, saw his horror and disgust at what he had done, and couldn't help but feel pity for him, like he had for her.

"Are... you... okay?" Kizami didn't answer. Yuka wasn't sure if he had even hear her. He just stood there, trembling. _If she didn't hate me then, she must now. I promised not to kill him, and look what happened. _His eyes drifted to the girl in question. _She's not safe with me. Not when I could snap at any moment._

"I'm sorry Yuka", he said, and with that simply sprinted past Morishige. "Wait! Kizami!" Yuka called out to the departing figure. But her calls fell upon deaf ears, and she was left with nobody except for the dead Morishige.

"Yuuya..." It's true Kizami had kidnapped her. It's true that he had tried to make him his little sister. And it's true he held the power to kill her whenever he wanted. But he didn't want to anymore. She would be dead if it wasn't for him. He'd wanted to help here find her onii-chan. She couldn't be his little sister. But she could be his friend. Trying not to look at Sakutaro, she picked up Yuuya's discarded blazer, and set off, now with two people to find.

(With Kizami)

_Can't be her big brother. Can't be her friend. Can't be anywhere near her, _Kizami thought as he aimlessly wandered the halls of Heavenly Host. Tired, he slumped against a wall, to regain some of his energy. _I don't know all of what's out there, but its probably a lot safer than me. _As he stood there leaning against the wall, Yuuya noticed a change in the atmosphere. He didn't know what it was, but he felt like something... dangerous was near him. Suddenly, something tugged on his shirt sleeve.

"Hello mister!" It was a young girl, around seven or eight. Her skin was deathly pale, and her hair was as black as a night sky, with a few strands falling in front of her eyes. And she was wearing a red dress.

A/N

You knew she'd show up sooner or later^^! What will happen next? Do you want to know? Do ya? Well too bad! You've got to wait until the next chapter! See ya then!

A/N


	4. Deception

A/N

Another chapter! Sorry for the wait! School started up again last week and messed up my schedule. But finally I've got some free time. Here's Chapter 4!

A/N

Yuuya Kizami stared down the girl in red. She was smiling sweetly at him, and seemed relatively harmless. But he couldn't shake the feeling that he needed to get as far away from this girl as possible.

"Are you alright?" the girl said, still smiling. Pushing aside if his doubts, Kizami smiled back at her. "Yes. I'm fine. Thanks for asking." The girl's smile grew even wider at his words.

"Great! You spaced out for a minute!" She said, holding his hand with her own. "My name is Sachiko Shinozaki! What's yours? _Well, she's certainly very energetic, _Kizami thought to himself. _Someone this young in this kind of place should be terrified._

"I'm Yuuya Kizami. Well Sachiko, care to tell me what someone like you is doing here?" Instantly, the smile was wiped from her face, and tears started leaking from the corners of her eyes. "I... I came her with... three of my friends. We... we did some kind of charm. Then we passed out and... we were here. And then a man with a hammer showed up and..." Sachiko trailed off as tears fell from her eyes. _So, she's meet the guy with the hammer huh. _Kizami thought back to the time he'd bumped into the man in question. _That son of a bitch nearly took my head off! Right when I was busy chasing... Yuka... _an image of the petit young girl smiling up at him formed in his mind. _I said I'd find her brother. I can't be a part of her life. But I can keep my promise and find her brother. Wait! _

Kizami suddenly remembered Sachiko and looked down at her. The girl looked like she was about to start bawling her eyes out. "Sachiko?" She looked up at Yuuya with big tearful eyes. "I'm presently looking for a... friend of mine. If you'd like, you could accompany me." Immediately, Sachiko's tears disappeared, and she burst into a cheerful smile. It was as if she'd never been crying in the first place.

"Oh that would be wonderful!" She said, and began walking down the dark corridor, pulling him along. "Come on! Let's go!" Kizami chuckled lightly and followed her. As he was holding her hand, he noticed how cold her hand felt. In fact it was like touching ice. Once again, thoughts of running entered his head. _I really shouldn't be with girl. _Shaking his head, Kizami shrugged off his paranoid thoughts and continued following Sachiko deeper in Heavenly Host.

(In another part of the school)

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Where the hell am I?_

Satoshi Mochida slowly opened his eyes and sat up. Rubbing the back of his head, he tried to remember what had happened.

"Uhh... My head... what happened? I was just waiting for Yuka to take a pee and..." Satoshi's eyes widened as he remembered his sister. "Yuka?" His said, looking around him. "YUKA!" He called out into the darkness. No response. _This is bad! _Satoshi thought, as he quickly analysis the room he was in his surroundings, praying she was with him and that he had simply not seen her yet. He was in some sort of classroom with multiple desks and chairs scattered throughout the room, and of course, a few corpses here and there. At the front was a large blackboard with a bright red stain on it. Still no Yuka. _She can't be on her own in a place like this! She must be terrified! She might already be... No! I need to calm down!_

After several deep breaths, Satoshi began searching the room for any useful. Heading for the teachers desk, he started rummaging through the drawers. "Nothing... nothing... noth- huh?" Suddenly, his hand touched something. Pulling it out, he saw his find was a DVD tape. _Odd, it doesn't seem that old or damaged. Either way, it could be useful. _Putting it in his pocket, he looked in the drawer again and pulled out a sheet of papers.

"Huh? files? Of what," Satoshi said to himself as he looked at the cover.

**The truth of the cursed school! Heavenly Host investigation issue 1, Kibiki Kou**

**1973\. Breaking into this basement of Heavenly Host Elementary, authorities were greeted with sight that would cause the faint-hearted to pass out from sheer terror. The blood and guts of three unfortunate children decorated the room. In one corner sat the traumatized but living Sachiko Shinozaki dressed in red, and in another was Yoshikazu Yanagihori, a male teacher at the school. In his hands were a pair of large bloody scissors, confirmed to be the weapon used to end the lives of the victims. Thanks to Sachiko's testimony, he was revealed to be the murderer. Founding not guilty for reasons of insanity, he was ultimately sentenced to a mental asylum for treatment. However, he escaped and committed suicide in his old school's basement, and was forever seen by the public as a monster.**

**But was he?**

**I, Kou Kibiki, am determined to uncover the true story behind Heavenly Host. I will be sure to inform you dear reader, when I have discovered enough evidence. Keep your eyes peeled for the next issue.**

Satoshi looked at the picture attached of the only survivor, the girl in red, Sachiko Shinozaki. _Odd... this Sachiko seems to be the ghost Yuka and I met earlier. This paper said she survived, so why is she here?_

Suddenly, a hand appeared and snatched the files from Satoshi's hand. Surprised, Satoshi looked up to see a girl roughly his age. She had short black hair, and was wearing a maroon blazer, white shirt, and a dark blue skirt with a blue jumper tied around her waist. Satoshi looked at her eyes and saw that they were as cold and lifeless as some of the fresher corpses he'd seen.

"Where did you get these?" she said, in a deadpan voice that matched her eyes.

"Erm... I just... found them in a drawer!" Satoshi said, startled at the girls sudden appearance. "Sorry if I angered you somehow. I was simply looking anything that may help me find my sis-"

"I'm afraid Yuka is far away from your current position, Satoshi," she said blankly. _How does she know our names? _Satoshi thought to himself.

"Who are you and how do know about me and Yuka? Where is she?!" he demanded. "My name is Naho Saenoki. I'm a ghost", she said nonchalantly. "I've been watching you and friends for sometime now."

_She's been watching me! That's... a little creepy... Wait, that means she knows where Yuka is! _"Do you know where my sister is, Naho?" Satoshi asked politely. "Oh she's fine. For the moment", Naho said, her lips curving upwards into a smirk. "But last time I checked on her, she was in a rather... bloody predicament."

Satoshi's eyes widened slightly at that last comment. "What do you mean? Where is Yu-?! AAAGHHHH!" Suddenly, a burning sensation spread throughout his body, and Satoshi fell to his knees.

"Don't worry about your sister", Naho said, the smirk not leaving her face once."One of your friends is in more need of help than her." She wasn't even sure if Satoshi had even heard her over the sounds of his own screams. Chuckling softly, she turned his back on him.

"Well, this should prove to be... interesting. I can't to see what will happen when you all finally meet up~!" Smiling, she disappeared, leaving Satoshi on his own to eventually pass out from the pain.

A/N

Once again sorry for the wait! Curse you school! Messing up my schedule! I'm not to sure when the next chapter will be out, but I'll start writing as soon as possible. Until then!

A/N


	5. Darkening

A/N

I've returned with another chapter! You know what's annoying about this story? Coming up with names for the chapters. I mean I have some names floating around but I want to save them for later. But enough of my ramblings! Let's begin!

A/N

"Can I ask you something Kizami-San~?" Yuuya Kizami looked down at Sachiko, who was smiling sweetly at him. The two had made quite a bit of progress, and were currently on the walkway between the two wings. Chuckling slightly, he smiled back at her. "Of course. What is it you want to know?"

"What is your friend, Satoshi, like ?" Kizami's eyes widened slightly at the question. He look down at Sachiko again and could have sworn he'd seen a smirk on her face before quickly changing back to the usual innocent smile. _How should I know what Yuka's brother is like? I imagine he looks like Yuka since their siblings, _Yuuya thought as an image of Yuka formed in his mind. "Oh certainly! He's... 17, has brown hair, blue eyes, and is rather short," he described. "He's really nice, and... rather adorable," Kizami continued, still thinking of Yuka. "And she always sees good in everyone. No matter how terrible their crimes may be..."

"...What?" The sudden voice broke Kizami from his thoughts as he remembered Sachiko, who was now staring at him, looking slightly confused. "Err, sorry! I was just thinking about something else!" He said quickly. Sachiko blinked once before giving a look of amusement. "Don't worry. Let's go," she said walking towards the entrance to the other wing. Kizami stared at her back for a few seconds before following. After a few minutes later, Sachiko suddenly stopped in front of a room.

"I want to go in here," she said blankly. Kizami looked at the name on the door, and was surprised when he saw they were in front of the science lab. "We don't need to go in here!" He said hurriedly. "I'm sure Satoshi isn't in this room! Come on, let's go." Yuuya started to walk away, but felt something pull him back. He turned to see Sachiko tugging on the silver chain looped into his trousers. Her bangs fell in front of her face so he couldn't see her expression, but he felt a sense of... malevolence coming from her.

**"But I want to go in..." **She said, her words laced with venom. _What is this strange feeling? Wait... could it be... fear?! Impossible! I fear nothing! Still... this girl seems dangerous. Best go along with what she says. _"Alright. Let's go in," Kizami said, nervously smiling at her. Once again, Sachiko instantly reverted to the happy, energetic girl she was a few minutes ago. "Great! You still have the key right?" She asked. "Of course I do." Yuuya slid the key into the lock and opened the door_. Hang on... How did she know I had the key? _He thought as he pushed open the door. All suspicious thoughts however, disappeared as he spotted the reason he didn't want to enter the room.

The lab was exactly the same as Yuka and Kizami had left it. Yuuya slowly approached a table in the middle of the room. Blood stains were scattered all over the surface, and there was worn, cut rope on both ends. An image of Yuka trembling in fear, tied up and covered in her own blood, looking up at him with her eyes full of terror. "Yuka..." Kizami whispered as he thought of the small, innocent girl who had changed his outlook on life. Suddenly, the sound of a door locking interrupted his thoughts. He turned around to see the door was now shut. Sachiko was standing in front of it, a smug smirk on her face as she look over at Kizami.

**"Do it. Now,"** she said. Kizami was about to ask what she meant when a load moan came from behind him. Without even thinking about it, he threw himself forward, just as the table behind him was shattered, splinters poking his back and neck. Landing face down on the floor, Yuuya quickly turned around to see a large hulking figure with red glowing eyes looming over him, holding a hammer in its left hand. Then, slowly, it bent down and reached out to Kizami with his free right hand. Quickly backing away, Kizami reached in to his pocket, pulled out his bloody knife and started blindly hacking at the air in front of him, trying to fend off his attacker. Luckily, one of his blind slashes came into contact with the monster's wrist, and it fell back, roaring in pain. Kizami quickly scrambled to his feet and headed to the door. Sachiko oddly seemed to have vanished. With no time to be thankful, Yuuya shoved the key in the lock, and as soon as it opened, bolted out the door and down the hallway.

_I knew there was something fishy about Sachiko! I'm a fool to have trusted her! _Kizami internally scolded himself as he ran down the hall. If he was fast enough, and nothing got in his way, he might just make it. The school must have been reading his thoughts, because it choose that moment to have an earthquake, and compared to the recent ones this one was particularly strong. _What the hell! Another one like this! Last time an earthquake this large happened I was almost killed by a falling piece of wood! _Yuuya stumbled forwards for a few more steps before crashing on to the floor. With debris falling from the ceiling and holes appearing out of nowhere, Kizami could only lay flat on the ground and pray nothing happened to him. _Like praying in this hell-hole will do any good, _he thought as he held his head in his hands. Miraculously, the earthearthquake passed after a few minutes. Sighing thankfully. Yuuya lifted his head... and found himself staring into Sachiko's eyes. Instantly, he was flung up to the ceiling, his back crashing into the hard wood, before falling back down to the floor. Groaning in pain, he struggled to get up, but suddenly a sharp pain reared in his head and he collapsed back down.

**"You're an interesting one Kizami, aren't you?" **Kizami could barely register Sachiko's words as a she walked slowly towards him. **"Maybe it would be fun to keep you around for a little longer... I might even let Yuka stumble upon you on purpose. Yes... Yes let's do that! What do you think Yuuya~!" **Yuka. She was the only thing he could think of now. _Yuka... please be alright..._

(Elsewhere)

Ayumi Shinozaki fell to her knees, panting and gasping. The second spirit had finally been appeased. Tears began flowing from her eyes and she started sniffling. Yoshiki Kishinuma, who had been staring at the spot where the ghost was, crouched down and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry Shinozaki. Just one more left and we can finally get out of here," he said. Ayumi suddenly wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in Yoshiki's chest, taking him by surprise. "I can't do this anymore!" she cried, her tears damping the blond's shirt. "Each time I get close to these ghosts I feel like I'm getting closer to my own death!" Blushing slightly, Yoshiki slowly stroked her hair. "Okay Shinozaki," he said, picking them both of the floor. "The next ones mine, alright?" Ayumi looked up at him with tearful but thankful eyes. "Thank you Kishinuma," she said giving him a small smile that made Yoshiki blush even more. "A-Any way, we should go!" He then picked up the doll Naho had given them. "Alright. Where next?"

**Up...**

**Past the corpse...**

**Past him...**

**Up the stairs...**

**I'm sorry...**

"Up?" Yoshiki asked it. "Maybe it means the upper floors or the roof?" Ayumi guessed. "Well, to the roof then! I think the stairs are somewhere around here..." leading the way, Yoshiki turned the corner... and froze, the doll falling from his hands, causing Ayumi to bump into him. "What's wrong Kishi-AHH!"

They were looking right at Sakutaro Morishige. Only he wasn't exactly looking back. His eyes were hollow and empty behind his broken glasses. He seemed to have been cut open from the neck down to his waistline. His organs, still fairly fresh judging by the smell, were on display, and a flower of blood was spread on the floor around him. Ayumi fell to the floor, horror and disbelief on her face.

"Why... Why must someone die when we're so close to escaping!" Ayumi cried. Yoshiki simply stared at his friends lifeless body. "How..." _He was probably killed by that basterd __Yoshikazu! _He thought angrily. _When I get my hands on him... wait... _Yoshiki's thoughts of revenge trailed off as he examined Morishige's wounds and his open mouth. "He wasn't killed by a hammer, and he seems to still have his tongue." Ayumi wiped her eyes and looked up at him. "So?"

"This means that Sachiko and Yoshikazu aren't the only murderers here."

(With Satoshi)

Slowly, Satoshi's eyes forced themselves open. Groaning, he slowly got to his feet. "Where... did Naho take me?" Looking around he found that he was back in the main building. "I'm back here again huh." Slowly, he started walking forward, his vision hazy but clear enough for him to see where he was going. "Walk up from one nightmare and find myself in another." Muttering to himself, Satoshi continued on his way. Eventually he came to the stairs leading to the third floor. As he was going up, his foot suddenly came into contact with something. "Huh? Naomi's cell phone!"

It was definitely Naomi's. Satoshi flipped it open, and despite it's cracked screen, it seemed to still be functioning. "This means she must be closed by!" Satoshi ran up the rest of the stairs and arrived in a corridor. At the end he found a pair of toilets, one for boys and one for girls. He was about to enter the boy's one to have a look, when suddenly a voice came out of nowhere.

"Hey Naomi! Did you see that just happened!" The voice seemed to be coming from the girls toilet. _It's Shinohara! And it sounds like Naomi is with her! _

"Hey! Naomi! Shinohara!" he called out as he ran to the girls room. "What is it Seiko?" Naomi asked, completely ignoring Satoshi. "I just saw Mochida and Kishinuma together! And I swear they were feeling each other up!" Satoshi, who was just outside the door, instantly stopped in his tracks. _What? What the heck is she talking about? Yoshiki isn't with me! Even if he was we wouldn't... err... _"What? Really?" Naomi exclaimed. "Yeah, you should have seen the two of them. I think they were about to..." "Okay that's enough!" Satoshi shouted, opening the door and running in. "Shinohara! I don't know what you... Huh?" He trailed off when he realized that he was talking to an empty room. "How... I could have sworn...

_Bump!_

"Waah!" Satoshi cried, jumping slightly. There was a banging sound from somewhere behind him. "I'm really losing it..." Satoshi said, running his hand through his hair.

_Bump!_

_Bang!_

Now Satoshi was sure it wasn't his imagination. The banging sound seemed to be coming from one of the stalls. Slowly, Satoshi approached the stall and opened it even slower. "Hello... is anyone- WHAT THE!"

Hanging from a noose in front of him was Naomi. Her feet were swinging wildly, and her hands were clawing at the rope around her neck. "NAOMI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" All fearfully thoughts were thrown out of Satoshi's head as he ran towards his classmate. _Crap! What should I do! Think Satoshi think! Umm... she needs to breath, so what if I... _praying for the best, Satoshi grabbed Naomi's legs and pushed her up. As soon as he did she started coughing as air flew down her throat. _Yes! Now all I need to do is untie the rope... _putting Naomi's feet on his shoulders, Satoshi reached behind her and started fumbling with the knot hold the noose together. Somehow, it loosened, and Naomi fell into Satoshi's waiting arms. _Thank god... _Satoshi thought as he rubbed Naomi's back. Against all odds, it looked like Naomi would live...

(With Yuka)

Yuka sighed as she removed Kizami's blazer from the wooden spike it was caught on. At first she tried putting it on her shoulder like Yuuya did, but it kept falling. Then she tried wearing it, but it kept slipping of her small frame. Eventually she gave up and just dragged it behind her. Unfortunately, the floor was covered in sharp splinters and the blazer kept getting stuck. _I hope Kizami has spares, _Yuka thought as she looked at the tattered blazer. Sighing again, she resumed walking, on the lookout for both Satoshi and Kizami. Due to the fact that she was alone, Yuka had a lot of time to think, and she spent most of that time pondering on Kizami's question. _Why did I offer to help him after everything he's done to me. _The truth was Yuka wasn't too sure herself. She was a naturally helpful person, and hated seeing anyoene suffer, but Kizami deserved it, didn't he? _I'm not to sure if I forgive him entirely. But he really wants to get better, so I guess I'll try my best to help him. _

(A few minutes later)

Because Yuka hadn't completely walked off her numbness, she made little progress. Her legs were trembling by the time she reached the main building. Yet she soldiered on, knowing both Satoshi and Kizami were looking for her. She was on her way to the science lab when she spotted someone. Whoever it was was too far away to see properly, but it was definitely a person. Yuka's legs were still weak, but she continued walking, hoping this person could help her. "Errm, excuse me! Sir! Or miss! I'm looking for someone!" The figure turned around, and Yuka let out a cry of joy. It was Kizami! Yuka was about to run up to him when he spoke.

"Yuka! I've been looking everywhere for you! I was so worried..." Yuka stopped. There was something about the tone of his voice... it reminded her of the time when he'd first called her his little sister. His bangs obscured his eyes from view, but his mouth was visible and he was smiling. But it wasn't the smile he'd given her when he was carrying her. In fact, the closer he got the less it seemed like a smile. It looked like he was just baring his teeth at her. Then he looked up, and Yuka gasped when she saw his eyes were pulsing a dark red. "You must have been so scared on your own Yuka," Yuuya said as he started walking towards her, dark wisps coming out of his body. "But don't worry..."

**"Onii-chan will protect you."**

A/N

Cliffhanger! Yes I know I'm cruel but that's part of being an author! I have to say though, out of all the chapters I've written so far, I've had the most fun writing this one. Let's see if the next one beats it!

A/N


	6. Acceptance

A/N

Hello and welcome one and all to... chapter 6. Wow. That was anticlimactic huh. Maybe instead of just chapter 6 I used a name like...

...

...

I'll get back to you on that.

A/N

Yuka trembled fearfully as Kizami slowly walking towards her, the air around her growing colder with each step he took. _What happened to him? He wasn't like this before! _the young girl through as she started backing away.

**"Where are you going Yuka?" **Kizami asked, his glowing crimson eyes piercing through the darkness. **"I've looked for so long. I've searched so hard to find my little sister. And when I finally find her, she runs away. Looks like you'll have to be punished..." **Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his knife, which seemed to have some black liquid dripping from it, in addition to the blood of Morishige, Kurosaki, and God knows who else. Yuka was about to turn tail and run when suddenly, the ground started shaking. Relief soon turned into panic as the earthquake escalated in power quickly.

**"What the hell! What's with all the earthquakes lately?" **Kizami growled, his smirk turning into an annoyed scowl. This by far the most powerful one yet. Both Yuka and Yuuya toppled over from the sheer force of the earthquake. Holes were randomly repaired and replaced with new ones. Pieces of the ceiling started to break off and fall. **"NO!" **Kizami cried out as the ceiling completely caved in, and the floorboards and desks created a wall between the two.

After about five minutes, the earthquake finally stopped. Yuka slowly opened her eyes and saw the makeshift barrier. Sighing with relief, Yuka got up, trying to make sense of what had happened in the last few minutes. Looking down she saw that she had dropped Kizami's blazer, she reached down to pick it up when a noise caught her attention. Slowly, she looked up at the wall of debris. Suddenly, a pair of hands emerged from a hole and pulled some floorboards apart, revealing Yuuya's face. His bangs cast a shadow over his face, yet his red eyes still peaked through, and his mouth was twisted into a malevolent, bloodthirsty grin. All of that, combined with his bloodstained shirt and the scar on his right cheek, made him look more terrifying than anything else in the school.

**"I'll... be over there... in just a minute..." **Kizami said as he pushed his way through the last of the floorboards and started walking towards his prey. Screaming, Yuka turned and ran, desperate to get as far away from the insane man behind her. Kizami's grin grew impossibly larger as he watch the girl flee. He took one step forward, and stopped when his foot touched something. Looking down he was surprised to see his blazer.

**"She... keep my blazer?" **For a fraction of a second, his crimson eyes dimmed slightly. Almost immediately after though, they brightened as Yuuya reached down and picked up his blazer. Smirking, he put it on his shoulder, and set off after Yuka.

(Elsewhere)

Yoshiki stood in the middle of the hallway, his clothes damp, panting like he'd just run a marathon. Before him was the spot were the third and final child spirit once stood. Finally. One more time and they could go home. They could finally leave this place.

"Kishinuma? Are you alright?" Ayumi asked from behind him. Yoshiki turned and give a wary, tired smile. "I'm... fine. A few minutes rest and I'll be... good as new," he reassured her as he sat down, his back against the wall. Sighing with relief, Ayumi sat down next to him. "I never did thank you for helping me earlier." Yoshiki shuddered as he remembered how Ayumi had nearly drowned just a few short minutes again. "It was nothing," he said, giving the girl a warm smile. "After all, you'd do the same for me, right?" "Y-Yeah," Ayumi said, looking at her shoes. Sighing, Yoshiki closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall. The two of them sat there in a comfortable silence, until...

"AHHHHHH!" Yoshiki's eyes immediately flew open and he leapt to his feet. "What the hell was that?!" he questioned, staring in the direction of the scream. "I'm not sure," Ayumi said, getting to her feet. "But it kinda sounded like... Yuka." The blond turned to her, his eyes wide with shock. "Satoshi's sister? We have to hel-!" Whatever he was going to say was then cut off by a second, unfamiliar voice.

**"Run, rabbit, run! Hahaha!" **Both students jumped at the sudden voice. "Who was that?!" Ayumi cried out. "I don't know, but he sounds dangerous. Come on! We need to help her!" Yoshiki said, and with that grabbed Ayumi by the wrist and ran in the direction of the voices.

(With Yuka and Kizami)

**"I'm going to kill you! I'm going to kill you, Yuka! Oi!" **Kizami screamed out as he continued to pursue Yuka. The girl in question was ahead of Kizami by a good distance, but she knew he was getting closer with each passing second. _I can't outrun him forever! There must be somewhere I can hide! _Desperately hoping to find a good hiding spot, Yuka scanned the hallway she was in. The results were disappointing. The closest to a good hiding spot were the holes in the floor, but upon looking into them, she saw nothing but darkness. She looked around more, and to her delight, found a door. She was so happy that she didn't bother to check the name of the room.

**"Yuka...?" **Yuuya called, wondering where his precious little sister had gone. Hearing how close his voice was, Yuka darted into the room and closed the door just as he turned the corner. Seeing the door shut, Kizami smirked and walked to towards it, stopping to read the sign. _Seriously... The science lab again? This is getting old... _Opening the door slowly he observed the room. It hadn't been touched since he'd last been here. The middle table was still lying in pieces. Yuka held her breath and closed her eyes as she hid under the teachers desk, praying Kizami wouldn't find her and leave the room. She sat there for a while, listening to Kizami's footsteps, when suddenly, they stopped. _Huh? Did... he go? _Yuka slowly opened her eyes to see if he was gone... and was instantly greeted by two crimson eyes. **"Yuuuuukaaaaa..." **Yuuya breathed out, his ice cold breath forming a little cloud in front of him. "AHHHHHH!" Yuka screamed as she scrambled around him and fled out of the room. Kizami could have easily caught her, but instead he just stood there grinning. _Who says I have to rush? I've got all the time in the world to play with my little sister... _he thought as he walked out of the room.

Yuka didn't care were she was going. All she cared about was getting away from her former protector. Unfortunately, her numbness choose that moment to flare back up. Her sprints quickly turned into stumbles as she lost all feeling in her legs, allowing Kizami to easily catch her. **"You really shouldn't have run Yuka," **the deranged young man said as he grabbed Yuka by the scruff of her neck. **"If you'd given yourself to me then I'd have given you a quick, painless death. Now you'll have to be punished..." **He then threw Yuka against the wall. The girl whimpered as her back crashed against the wall. Kizami was on her in an instant, one hand pinning Yuka to the wall, the other holding his blood stained knife to her throat. **"I didn't get to finish the job last time. But don't worry! I'll make sure you won't be able to talk me out of it this time!" **Yuuya said, as he aimed the tip at her throat. He was about to plunge the blade down, when he heard a trickling sound. **"Hmmm?" **Kizami looked around for a few seconds before his gaze returned to Yuka. She was looking up at him with flushed cheeks and tearful eyes, and there was a puddle of yellow liquid around her. **"Huh. Hate me so much you wet yourself? How pitiful." **The girl shivered under the intensity of his glare as he as he once again raised his knife. **"Look at you! Shivering in your own urine! It's pitiful!" **With that, Yuuya's grin returned as he slowly moved his knife forward.

_Wait..._

_Pitiful?_

_Did I seriously look down at this girl and feel... pity for her?_

Kizami's psychopathic smirk was replaced with a confused frown as he lowered his knife. _Why? Every time I get her in my grasp, I feel... pity for her. Why her? _He looked down at Yuka, who was looking back him with fearful, but confused eyes_. She's the perfect little sister. So why can't I claim her as my own? Maybe... maybe I didn't really want a little sister. _The second those words entered his thoughts, Kizami leapt to his feet and and backed away from Yuka. **"What the hell am I thinking! Of course I want a little sister! Someone weaker than me! Someone who needed me!" **he screamed as he took his head in his hands. _But was it really a little sister I wanted? _

**"YES!"** Kizami yelled at the voice in his head. **"If I had a little sister I'd change! I swear I would!" **Yuka sat there watching all of this with shock and confusion written all over her face. _It's like last time, but worse! If I don't do something... Kizami might hurt himself and me. _Swallowing the lump in her throat, Yuka slowly and painfully got to her feet and started walking towards Yuuya, who'd started punching the wall in an attempt to drown out the voice in his head. **"I don't need a reason! I've come all this way by myself and held my head high! Nothing can stop me! Everything is mine! I can't be-" **His rant was interrupted by Yuka tugging on his sleeve. He slowly turned to look at her, his eyes rapidly alternating between a murderous crimson to his normal grey. "You... really look... in pain," Yuka sputtered, half afraid of the man in front of her, and half afraid of saying the wrong thing. "Remember... when I said you... could have some... medicine..." She said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small capsule with some pills inside it. "Here..." She said, giving him a nervous grin. Kizami's jaw went slack. Once again this girl had shocked him by offering him help when he'd been about to kill her. His eyes slowly stopped switching colours, finally stopping on his usual gray. "Yuka..." Slowly, a smile worked its way on his face. He lifted his hand, meaning to hold her's.

"EAT THIS!" The sudden voice caused the two to turn their head just in time to see a fist crashing into Yuuya's nose, spraying blood all over him. The attacker then immediately followed up with a even harder punch to the side of his neck. Was Kizami prepared, he could have easily blocked the attacks, but for this instance he was caught completely off guard and fell to the floor unconscious.

"That'll teach you to hurt one of my friends you basterd!" Yoshiki said as he glared down at his fallen opponent. "Good work Kishinuma!" Ayumi said as she run up behind him. Yoshiki puffed out his chest in pride at the compliment. "Oh it was nothing! I mean anyone would do the same in my shoes!"

"Why..." The two finally remembered the reason Kizami was knocked out and turned to look at Yuka, who was standing there trembling, trying to processes what had happened in the past few minutes. "Why did you do that?" She asked the two older students. "What do you mean why?" Ayumi asked a puzzled look on her face. "We heard you scream Yuka. It sounded like you were in trouble," Yoshiki told her. "No I'm not! I mean... I was but then-" At that moment Satoshi appeared round the corner, panting heavily, with Naomi behind him. "Yuka! We came... as fast... as we could!" he said between pants. To everyone's surprise, Yuka simply sighed in response. This would take awhile...

(Later)

_..._

_..._

_..._

_My head..._

_What the hell happened..._

_I was with Yuka, and then..._

_Some blond guy showed up and..._

Groaning, Kizami slowly opened his eyes a bit. He was currently lying with his back on the floor. Looking around, he saw he was surrounded by five people, four of them were unfamiliar, but one of them he would recognise anywhere. "Yuka!" he said as he opened his eyes fully and smiled at the sight of the girl. Seeing that Kizami was awake, Yuka crouched down so she was down to his level. "Kizami! Are you... alright?" she asked, still wary about the man in front of her. "I'm fine. What about you? I didn't hurt you did I?" Yuuya asked as dragged himself into a sitting position. "I'm also fine. Can I... talk to you for a minute?" Yuka said, an unnaturally serious expression on her face. Kizami nodded. "Of course Yuka. What is it?"

"You've done a lot of bad things you know," Yuka began, "I'm not sure I can forgive you for everything you've done, even though some of it might not be entirely your fault." Kizami sighed sadly. "I don't expect you to, after what I did to you..." he said, his gaze dropping to the floor. "But..." he lifted his head to see Yuka smiling softly at him. "I also think you're a very kind person. You protected me, and you tried to make up for what you did." To her surprise, Yuuya started sniggering, and his lips curved upwards into a smirk. "Ha! I'm a kind person?! I'm starting to think I hit you too hard! You've become delirious Yuka!" he said as his eyes looked at the back of her head where he once knocked her out. "This guy hit her!?" One of the other people exclaimed. But the two on the floor ignored everyone else. "You are a kind person!" Yuka insisted. "You might not think so, but I wouldn't say you are if you weren't!" Kizami's stopped smirking and and a thoughtful look crossed his face.

"That may true, but remember: I'm a psychopath," he said bluntly. "I have virtually no way of telling right from wrong. I could hurt you without warning." Yuka just shook her head in response. "I'll help you! If you don't know if you should or shouldn't do something, then come to me, and I'll tell you if you should do it or not!" Kizami was speechless. He'd never met someone who was willing to... help him. Who actually thought he could be a kind person. "Heh. If you say it like that, it seems like your the older one!" Yuka blushed slightly at those words. "Th-that not what I meant! I just want to to help you! That's all." Yuuya simply chuckled in response. "Very well Yuka. I'll come to you if I need any help." Smiling, the two continued to look at each other, lost in their own world.

"AHEM!" The two finally turned away from each other and noticed Satoshi standing there tapping his foot. "It seems that my sister has taken a... liking to you. Therefore, despite everything we've been told about, I will allow you to accompany us." Kizami simply glared at him in response. "Who said I needed your permission... Satoshi," he said blankly, getting to his feet. "I'd follow Yuka whether you'd let me or not."

"F-Follow her? Like I'd let you follow her!" Satoshi said, trying to hide the fact that he was getting intimidated. "You're staying far away from Yuka until we get out of here! And when we do you are leaving!" Kizami simply looked down at him with annoyance. _This is the onii-chan Yuka wouldn't shut up about? I'm not sure how I've redeemed myself by reuniting Yuka with this son of bitch... _"...and if you think otherwise," said Satoshi, having continued to talk while Yuuya was thinking. "God help me I'll make you wish you-!"

"Ummm, Satoshi?" Naomi interrupted, putting her hands on her friends shoulders. "I don't think he'll be hurting Yuka that much." Satoshi looked at her like she'd gone insane. "Didn't you hear what Yuka told us?!"

"And didn't YOU hear what Yuka told him?" Naomi said, a stern look on her face. "She'd help him get better. Who knows. He might be useful." Satoshi opened is mouth like he was about to argue, but at that moment Kizami spoke up. "It seems that I'm now part of the group. Unless there are any objections..." He said, looking at Ayumi and Yoshiki who were watching the whole scene unfolded before them. Seeing the look on Kizami's face, the two quickly shook the heads. Yuka's eyes lit up. "This means you can stay, Kizami!" the young girl said as she wrapped her arms around Kizami's waist. Smiling, Yuuya patted her head softly. "Don't worry Yuka. I promise I'll protect this time around."

**"Borrrrrrrrring!" **Everyone turned in the direction of the sudden voice. Out of the shadows stepped a small girl with pale skin, black hair and a red dress. "Y...You..." Ayumi managed go get out as she and everyone else froze in shock and fear. Except Kizami who was trembling, not in fear but in anger as he looked at the girl in front of him. "Sachiko..." An annoyed look appeared on the ghost's face. **"What the hell happened Yuuya?! You were about to kill her and then you stopped! Just things were getting fun!" **Kizami barley noticed Sachiko's words as he glared at her with a fury that would make even the world's bravest man shiver in fear. "You made me scare Yuka. You made me make her cry. After I promised to help her."

**"You Maaaad~?" **Sachiko said, a smirk appearing on her face. **"I suppose one good thing has come out of this," **She said, as she reached behind her and pulled out a pair of large, bloody scissors. **"I get to kill you myself..."**

A/N

The end of another chapter! Wasn't that adorable? I mean the part before Sachiko came. That wasn't adorable at all.

By the way, I have something important to say, expect a major update to Chapter One in the next few days. I have an idea of how to improve it. I seriously can't believe I didn't think of this sooner. Until then, peace out!

P.S: The new version of 'Pity' is now out. I've added to it so it's longer and more original. Whether it's better or not is up to you to decide.

P.P.S: By the way, don't expect an update anytime soon. I'm going to be take a break from this story and will be working on a one-shot before I get back to this story. Hope these six chapters can keep you entertained until then! See ya!

A/N


	7. Fury

A/N

Hello! I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry for the wait. I had my hands full with my one-shot _A Date. _Check it out if you have the time! But back to plot! Enjoy!

A/N

_Snip!_

_Snip!_

Sachiko's grin grew ever wider as she walked towards her new victims, her bloody pair of scissors in hand. **"Gahahaha! Who should go first~? Any volunteers..." **she asked as she jabbed the scissors at them. Terrified, the students backed away, except for Kizami, who didn't seem to realize the danger and was just staring at the floor, lost in his own thoughts. Sachiko, noticing this, smiled wickedly. **"Ahhh, so are you volunteering Kizami? Shame. You had potential. Oh well. Guess you'll just be another rotting corpse!" **she shouted at him. However, to her surprise, Kizami showed no reaction to her words, as if he hadn't even heard her. **"Oi! Yuuya!" **Sachiko said, now getting slightly annoyed. **"Did you hear me? I'm going to kill you! K. I. L. L. Y.O.U. Kill you!" **Finally, he lifted his head, however, his expression wasn't the one she imagined he'd have. No. He had the expression of a man who was angry. Who wanted to kill. And his gaze was directed squarely at Sachiko.

_She's the one responsible for all of this," _Yuuya thought, his hands balling into fists. **"Heloooooo?" **_She sent us here. _**"Are you deaf or something?!" **_And she made me hurt Yuka... _**"WHY AREN'T YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" **Sachiko screamed at him.

"YOU BITCH!" Kizami suddenly leapt towards Sachiko with his knife in his hand, taking everyone by surprise. Fury, sadness, and just about every negative emotion was on Kizami's face. Sachiko could have easily stopped him, but she was caught completely off guard, and Yuuya slammed into her and dragged them both to the floor.

"I'LL KILL YOU SACHIKO!" Kizami yelled at the ghost as he slashed at her throat, all thoughts of calmness and reason completely wiped from his mind. However to his surprise, Sachiko simply caught the knife by the blade, and effortlessly pushed him off her with the other. Kizami was sent flying and crashed into the wall as Sachiko tossed the knife away, a maniacal grin on her face.

**"HAHAHAHA! You're so entertaining Yuuya! I can't believe I was going to turn you into an anatomical model!" **Sachiko cackled as Kizami slowly got up, his rage constantly growing. "You little bitch..." he growled as he got to his feet. Sachiko simply grinned in response. **"You think you can beat me? I don't know whether you're brave or just stupid." **Kizami let out a roar as he leapt at Sachiko, his fist drawn back. However, the girl simply swatted him away with one hand, and Yuuya crashed into the wall even harder than last time, and sprawled unconscious on the floor.

**"I'll take that as stupid," **Sachiko said as she raised her scissors, aiming right at Kizami's stomach. However, as she was about to swing her hand down, she felt something tugging on her arm. She turned to see Yuka pulling on her arm, tears in her eyes. "No! Please... let him go!" she begged. Sachiko blinked for a few seconds before reaching up and grabbed Yuka by her collar, and throwing her over her shoulder. "AHH!" Yuka cried out as she crashed against the wall.

"YUKA!" Satoshi yelled as he ran at Sachiko, who was slowly walking towards Yuka, only to be pushed aside and get sent back to where he began. Yoshiki was about to copy his friends actions, but was held back by Ayumi. "Don't do it you idiot! You'll just get hurt!" Yoshiki reluctantly stopped struggling. Meanwhile, Kizami was just beginning to walk up, and the first thing he saw was Sachiko heading towards a cowering Yuka. He look around for a suitable weapon, and he soon discovered his discarded knife. Making sure Sachiko didn't see him, he began painfully inching his way to his knife.

**"You dumb little girl. You shouldn't have interrupted me," **Sachiko said as she looked down at Yuka with contempt. Satoshi, injured from Sachiko's blow, was trying to make his way to Yuka, but was held back by Naomi and Ayumi. Yuka's back was right against the wall, and she looked up at the ghost with twitchy, tearful eyes. **"Say goodbye to your precious onii-chan..." **the girl in red told her as she raised her scissors. Yuka closed her eyes...

...and opened them few seconds later when she realized that she was still alive. Satoshi had stopped struggling, and the four students were staring at Sachiko's back.

Kizami's huge knife was buried up to the hilt in Sachiko's back. Yuuya was standing behind Sachiko, panting heavily, and gripping the handle like he'd fall if he'd let it go. Sachiko was staring down at the blade producing from her chest, a look of shock rather than pain on her face.

"Bitch..." Yuuya spat weakly as he twisted the knife and pulled it out, then shoved Sachiko aside. She didn't even protest, just stood there staring at the black mark on her dress. Kizami keeled down and looked into Yuka's shocked eyes. "Are you... alright...?" he asked, bruised and exhausted. Before Yuka could respond, Satoshi shoved Yuuya aside and pulled her up.

"Yuka! Are you hurt?" he asked. Yuka however, completely ignored him and rushed over to Kizami's side. "Kizami! You... You saved me!" She said hugging him tightly as if he could disappear at any moment. Kizami smiled as he patted the girls head, not noticing Satoshi glaring daggers at him. "I... wouldn't let... anyone... hurt you, Yuka," he told her, panting heavily. **"Impressive..." **Sachiko said as she felt the cut on her chest, a black liquid oozing out. At the sound of her voice, the six students remembered the danger that they were in. However, to their surprise, Sachiko made no move to attack them. Instead, she just looked at Kizami with a mixture of emotions; Shock, amusement, and a hint of anger. **"From the second you entered this place, I knew you would be an interesting victim. And I make sure it's the interesting ones... that always die in the slowest, most painful ways." **With that, she turn around and just walked off down the hall.

The six students just stood their for a few seconds, shocked by the recent events. Then, Yoshiki spoke up. "Now that that's over," he said. "I think that we should focus on getting out of here." Satoshi nodded wearily. "I agree to that. Yuka, let's go." Yuka was about to rush to her brother's side when she remembered the injured man next to her. "But... Kizami! He's hurt! I don't think he can go very far." Kizami however, just waved her concern away. "Nonsense Yuka. I'm... just... fine," he weakly uttered as he stood up. However he'd barely taken one step before his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed on the floor.

"Ahhh! K-Kizami!" Yuka cried out as she darted to Yuuya's fallen body. Ayumi rushed forward and examined his body, before giving Yuka a smile. "Don't worry. He's just unconscious. Guess his injuries finally got to him." Yuka let out a sigh of relief. "Although, we can't really go anywhere with him like this..." Ayumi continued. "Can't we just leave him here?" Satoshi asked, only to be rewarded with multiple glares. "Wait... if I remember correctly, the infirmary is nearby. We could take him there," Naomi suggested. "Thats a pretty good idea," Ayumi said before looking at Satoshi. "You and Kishinuma and carry him. "What?! No way!" Satoshi protested. In response Yoshiki just pushed him towards Kizami's limp body. "He saved your sister. This is the least you owe him," he said. Satoshi grumbled in response. "Come on," Naomi ushered. "The sooner he recovers, the sooner we can leave this horrible place."

(Later)

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Dammit..._

_My head..._

Slowly, Kizami opened his eyes, and was immediately greeted by a pounding headache. His entire body was stiff and sore. He turned his head slightly, trying to look around and see where he was. Noticing a cupboard full of medicine, he seemed to be in an infirmary of sorts.

"He's awake!" Suddenly, his view was obscured by a tearful young girl. Yuka leapt at Kizami and buried her face in his shirt. "I-I... though you might be..." she whimpered as Yuuya slowly patted her head. "Don't worry Yuka. I don't plan on leaving you just yet," he said.

"Your lucky that I had some spare bandage," Ayumi said as she looked at Yuuya's wrapped forehead. "Satoshi and Kishinuma carried you here so be sure to thank them," Naomi added. The two boys were standing in the corner, watching everything from there. "You're a pretty heavy guy ya know. At one point I thought that I had stretched a muscle," Yoshiki said with a smirk, which Kizami returned. Satoshi however, just scoffed and looked away. "Can we just get moving now?" He asked impatiently. "Wait," Kizami said. "Earlier you mentioned a way out. Can you explain to me and Yuka?" He asked. Ayumi sighed. "Fine. But you better listen up, because I never want to explain this ever again..."

(In the underground shelter)

Sachiko was currently pacing back and forth in her favourite room in the entire school. Her little torture room. Every inch of the room was covered blood. In the middle of the room was a large worn table. Next to it were a number of rusty, blood soaked tools. Sachiko had lost count of how many hours she'd spend in here, happily killing her victims in slow, painful ways. However, right now Sachiko was far from happy.

**"Can you believe the nerve of that Kizami?! He actually attacked me! ME! Can you believe that?!"** She ranted. "Ooorrrgggghhhhh..." groaned Yoshikazu as he stood silently in the corner, watching his master rage. **"Trust me, he'll have the slowest, most painful death yet!" **The red wearing ghost declared. **"But what should I do?" **She wondered as she looked around the room. Then, her eyes landed on the hulking form of her servant., and smirked wickedly. **"The brats found out how to get home, so they will definitely try and get to me. If they do, then take care of Kizami for me. But keep him alive... and then you can give him to me..."**

(In the infirmary)

"I see. So it was Sachiko who murdered those children," Yuuya said. Ayumi had just finished telling him everything that they had discovered. "And the only way to get out of here... is to make her feel remorse?" Ayumi nodded her head. "Yes. If we do that then we can leave this place and go home," she said. "Heh. Well if I can feel remorse then anyone else can," Kizami chuckled. "You're up to date now, so lets get moving," Satoshi said as he started walking towards the door. "Wait!" Kizami called out. "I need to talk to Kishinuma. Alone." he demanded. "Huh?" Yoshiki asked, confused. "B-But why?!" Yuka said worried. "Nothing to worry about Yuka. Just a few minutes," Yuuya reassured her. "Will... you be okay Yoshiki?" Satoshi asked. "Sure. I'll be fine. Just a few minutes," the blond said calmly. Reluctantly, the others left the room.

"What is it Kizami?" Yoshiki asked. Kizami walked up to the other boy, a serious expression on his face. "Out of anyone else here, you seem to be the most trustworthy, which is why I'm doing this," he said as he reached into his pocket. Yoshiki gulped, seeing that it was the same pocket that he kept his knife in. However, instead, he took out something much smaller, and Yoshiki's eyes widened slightly when he saw what it was. "Why are you giving me this?" He asked. "I don't know if I'll make it out..." Yuuya began. "Don't think like that!" Yoshiki interrupted. "If I don't..." Kizami continued. "I want you to give this to Yuka," he said, handing him the object in his hand. "Don't tell anyone." Yoshiki stared at what Kizami had just given him, before smiling and putting it in his pocket. "Sure thing... Yuuya," he said. Kizami smirked slightly. "Thank you... Yoshiki."

A/N

Ahhh... who doesn't love a bit of bromance! Well that's it for chapter 7. Hope you enjoy it! By now, I have the last few chapters played out in my head, so I know how things are going to turn out. On another note, it's finally the summer holidays! Six carefree weeks! Which means that I can start the next chapter much sooner. Until then, leave a review! Bye!

A/N


	8. Hope

A/N

Hello again, and welcome to the penultimate chapter! Yeah already! We're so close to the end of this little story. Can you guess what it is? I dare you to guess what it is! While you think, here's the next chapter!

A/N

Kizami and Yoshiki exited the infirmary, and despite the others persistent questions as to what they were talking about, the two kept their mouths shut.

"Uhh! Fine then!" Ayumi said, annoyed. "If you two are not going to say anything, then we should start looking for Sachiko's body." Kizami, now interested, turned towards the girl. "But where could it be?" He asked. "The entire school has been searched now, yet we've found no body." Ayumi grinned in response. "Actually, thanks to Yuki, we discovered that there's a whole new area of the school. An underground shelter where she and the others were killed. I bet that Sachiko's body is somewhere there." However, as she finished her sentence, her smile vanished, and she directed her gaze to the floor. "But... I don't know where the entrance is," she admitted. Yuuya closed his eyes as he processed all that he had heard.

_Come on Yuuya think! There has to be somewhere I haven't checked! A room that I didn't search! _

_..._

_Wait..._

"Tell me," Kizami addressed to the group. "Have any of you ever been in the principal's office?" Satoshi suddenly let out a gasp, capturing everyone else's interest. "When me and Naomi were exploring the second wing, we found the principal's body, and on it was this..." he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out an extremely tiny key. "Good work onii-chan!" Yuka shouted as she ran up to her brother and wrapped her arms around his waist. Satoshi hugged her back, and smirked slightly at Kizami, whose hand gripping his knife in his pocket, trying to resist the urge to stab the brown haired boy. "Excellent! Let go check it out right now!" Ayumi said, her smile back again. The group of six set off, now slightly more hopeful.

(Later)

_Click!_

Satoshi turned the key and pushed open the door to the mysterious principle's office. The group stepped in, and stared in surprise. It wasn't one of the most disturbing rooms the school had to offer, but it certainly was... strange.

Charms and seals thickly layered the room, covering the walls, the floor, and even the ceiling. "What the hell..." Yoshiki marvelled at the room as he stepped inside, followed by the others. "We did read some article about how the principal had lost his mind," Naomi said. "I guess this is what he got up to..." she finished. Yuka whispered slightly and hid behind Kizami's back, who looked at the room with mild interest as he walked towards the desk in the middle of the room. As with almost everything else in the room, it was covered with charms, with one drawer in particular thickly layered. Intrigued, Yuuya grabbed the handle and pulled hard. After a few seconds, the seals tore and the draw opened. Inside... was a small, bloody pouch.

"What the...?" Kizami said as he picked up the bag and opened it. As he did, Yuka felt him stiffen slightly. "W-What's wrong Kizami?" She asked. Ayumi looked over at them, and instantly recognised the pouch in Kizami's hands. "A tongue bag!" She exclaimed. "I can see that..." Yuuya grumbled as he tossed it to the girl. "If you've already given the others their tongues, then I assume this is... Sachiko's," he said.

"Uhh, guys. Found something," Yoshiki said from the other side of the room. The others stopped what they were doing and looked at the corner Yoshiki had been searching. The blond was standing in front of a huge patch of seals and charms. You couldn't even see the wall behind. "Maybe... something special is behind there?" Satoshi suggested. "Only one way to find out," Yoshiki said as he started peeling of the seals. "We don't know what's behind here, so we should take it sl-" Yoshiki hadn't even finished his sentence before Yuuya pushed him aside, took out his knife, and simply sliced through the charms. "Or we could do that," he said blankly. "I-I suppose..." Yoshiki said as he got up and looked out of the gap Kizami had made.

Unfortunately, it was pitch black, so he wasn't able to see much. However, looking down he noticed a ladder leading down into the darkness. "Looks like there's a ladder down there," Yoshiki told the group. "It might lead down to the shelter." Satoshi gulped nervously. "I-I'll go first," he managed to get out, trying to put up a brave front as he walked towards the ladder. "Ha! You're going first?! Don't make me laugh!" Yuuya grinned as he pulled Satoshi back. "H-Hey!" The shorter boy protested. "Do you really think a coward like you should go first?" Yuuya asked with a smirk. "What?! I'm not a coward! Right guys?" Satoshi turned towards the other four with a hopeful expression on his face. To his dismay, the others avoided his gaze, slightly embarrassed. "I'll go first," Kizami offered. "I am the most capable here after all." Yoshiki nodded. "I've got no problem with that," he said. "Me nether," Naomi agreed. Satoshi fell to his knees in shock as Kizami started down the ladder. "Oi! Yuka!" He called out. "Y-Yes?" Yuka asked. "I want you to come next!" Yuuya said, already out of view. "Oh! Okay!" Yuka replied as she hurried over to the ladder.

(In the underground shelter)

Kizami stepped off the ladder and took in his surroundings. He was in a small, dank room that led into a corridor, presumably leading into the shelter. "Yuka! Are you down yet?" He called out behind him. "J-Just a minute!" She hastily replied. A few seconds later, she reached the bottom of the ladder, followed by Satoshi, then Naomi, Ayumi, and finally Yoshiki.

"Finally," Yoshiki said as he stepped of the ladder. "Let's get going!" The rest of the group nodded, and set off down the corridor. After just a few minutes of walking, the corridor opened up into a huge room. The other end could just barely be seen. However, the room's large size was far from its most notable feature. Rows upon rows of decaying head sat atop wooden benches, slowly rotting away. Yuka whimpered as she buried her head in Kizami's shirt.

"W-What the heck is this?!" Satoshi cried out, trying his best not to throw up. "Sachiko's prizes, on display for all to see," Ayumi said, horrified. Suddenly, a bright blue flame appeared out of nowhere, causing the group to take a step back in surprise. For a few seconds, nothing happened. Then, the flame started moving through the benches in a strange path. It crossed over between the benches, even going back on itself one, before reaching the other side of the room and vanishing. "What the hell was that all about?" Yoshiki asked. "... I think it wants us to take the path that it took," Yuuya said, as he started walking through the benches, going along the same path the spirit took. "W-Wait for me Kizami!" Yuka called to him as she hurried over to him, quickly followed by the others. Following Kizami's lead, the group eventually made their way to the other side.

"Wow! You've got a pretty good memory Yuuya!" Yoshiki said, giving him a thumbs up. "It was no more complicated than a game. Even you could do that, Yoshiki," Kizami replied, smirking slightly as he walked onward. "Yuuya? Yoshiki? When did you two get so close?" Ayumi questioned. "I-I just... just...!" Yoshiki sputtered. Kizami opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly stopped, causing Yuka, who was right behind him, to bump into his back. "Ow! What wrong Kizami?" She asked. No response. The others peeked around him to see what was happening.

The path now split into two different ones. The one on the left was well lit, and seemed the best choice of direction. The one on the right thought, was very dim. However, the group could just make out tracks of red along the floor. It didn't take a genius to figure out what it was.

"Come on! What next, a room full of paper dolls?!" Yoshiki complained. "Let's just go," he said, starting to make down the left hall. "Wait!" Naomi called out, drawing everyone's attention. "I don't know why... but I feel like I should go down that path," she said, gazing at the dark right hall. "You want to go there?!" Ayumi asked. "I know it's dangerous but..." Naomi trailed off, wondering which way to go.

"Orrrrrggggaahhh..." A horribly familiar groan interrupted her thoughts. The group turned around, and the hulking form of Yoshikazu lurched out of the darkness. "Quick! Run!" Satoshi cried out as he sprinted away down the left hall. "Do you really need to tell us?" Kizami asked as he grabbed Yuka's hand and followed Satoshi, with the others right behind him. The group continued running until they reached a large, empty room. Aside from the way they just came, there was only one other doorway on the other side of the room.

"Everyone... alright?" Yoshiki asked between pants. "Wait..." Satoshi said as he looked around the room nervously. "Where's Naomi?" All fatigue vanished from everyone as they realized they were done one person. "She must have gone done the right path!" Ayumi concluded. "We need to go get her!" Satoshi said as he made to run back the way he came. "Don't worry," a ghostly voice said, causing Satoshi to stop dead in his tracks. Standing in the other doorway, was Yuki, glowing her usual pale blue. "Naomi... needs to be by herself right now," she said. "Sachiko's body lies in this next room. You're so close. Appeal to her good side... and you just might make it out..." the ghost finished as she faded from view.

"Well... Let's get this over and done with," Yoshiki said. The others nodded in agreement, and were about to go in through the doorway, when...

"Ooorrrr..." the unmistakable groan of Yoshikazu echoed through the room. "No! Not now!" Ayumi cried as she clutched her head. "Shinozaki! Don't worry! It'll be fine!" Yoshiki reassured. Kizami stood there for a few seconds, thinking over what he should do, before coming to his conclusion. "I'll hold him off. The rest of you go deal with Sachiko," he instructed. "W-What!" Yuka cried out. "You serious?!" Yoshiki asked. "There isn't enough time for anything else. Just go!" Yuuya ushered. Yoshiki stood uncertainty for a few seconds before nodded and pulling Ayumi through the doorway. "But Kizami!" Yuka said as she desperately gripped his hand. "You might... he might..." She stopped talking when Yuuya put his hand on her head. "Don't worry Yuka. I'll be back," he promised. Yuka hesitated before tearfully letting go and letting Satoshi pull her away. Kizami smiled briefly before turning around to greet his opponent.

Yoshikazu stumbled forth the opposite entrance, and was confused to find just one person. "Uuggghhhrrr...?" Kizami chuckled slightly. "We meet again... Yoshikazu. I have to say, from what I've seen so far, I'm disappointed in you. In our first encounter I was able to take you down in just a few seconds. How pathetic." Yoshikazu's confusion turned to anger as he bashed his hammer against the wall. "OOOOOORRRRRR!" Kizami's smirk grew even wider. "I hope that you'll give me a greater challenge now..." he said as he pulled out his knife, his eyes hold a mix of determination, bravery, and a hint of a murderous lust for blood.

_"Let's do this..."_

A/N

Will Kizami beat Yoshikazu? Will Satoshi and the others stop Sachiko? Will they all escape Heavenly Host! Find out in the final chapter of _Redemption!_

A/N


	9. Redemption

A/N

It's finally here. The final chapter of this story. I hope it satisfies your needs. Without further ado, here's the final chapter of _Redemption... _ummm _Redemption!_

A/N

Yuka clung tightly to Satoshi's shirt as the Kisaragi students looked over the room they were now in. It was fairly large, and mostly empty. However, on the opposite side of the room, there seemed to be a rather small body.

"Is... that who I think it is?" Yoshiki asked as he hesitantly stepped forward. The second his foot touched the ground, a bright red glow emerged from the body, and the ground shook fiercely.

**"GO AWAY!"** Sachiko's demonic voice yelled at them. "Ahhh!" Ayumi gasped in fear. "Don't worry Shinozaki!" Yoshiki hurriedly said as he wrapped his arms around her. "Onii-chan..." Yuka called to her brother. "Huh?" Satoshi looked down at her. "Do you think Kizami is okay?" She asked. Satoshi smiled at her. "I'm sure he's fine Yuka," he comforted. Yuka nodded, and looked back the way they came.

_Kizami... Yuuya... I hope you'll be alright..._

(In the previous room)

_"Come at me!"_

Kizami launched himself at Yoshikazu, his knife arm outstretched. He grinned as the blade pierced the teacher's chest, and sent him stumbling a few feet back. However, his grin quickly fled as Yoshikazu lifted his hammer, ready to strike. Yuuya quickly pulled his knife out and jumped back, avoiding the blow by a hair. "Tch... that was too close," he grumbled. "OOOOORRRRR!" Yoshikazu roared as he charged at Kizami, swinging his hammer around wildly. Kizami tried to leap away, however, because of the wild swings, the hammer managed to hit his side.

"Gah!" He cried out as he was sent flying into the wall, and slowly lid down to the floor. In a instant, Yoshikazu was towering over him, readying his weapon for a second strike. Yuuya quickly rolled out of the way, and was up on his feet by the time the hammer hit the floor. "Grrr..." Kizami growled as he tried to ignore the throbbing pain in his side.

_Clearly head-on attacks won't be that useful against him. Come on! There has to be some way of hurting him! _

_..._

_Maybe..._

_What about if I aim for the head again? It worked last time..._

After thinking about it for a few seconds, Yuuya decided to go with that. By now, Yoshikazu had begun making his way towards Kizami. Thankfully, his movements were slow and sluggish, something Kizami could use to his advantage. As Yoshikazu swung his hammer down, Yuuya easily dodged the attack, and jumped at his foe. Before Yoshikazu could even lift his hammer again, Kizami buried his knife in Yoshikazu's forehead, and jumped back. For a few moments, the ghost just stood there, swaying from side to side, and Yuuya grinned, thinking victory was his. However, to his surprise, Yoshikazu swung his hammer out of nowhere, hitting Kizami in the same side he did earlier.

"GLGH!" Yuuya yelled as he crumbled to the floor. Groaning in pain, he looked up to see Yoshikazu staring blankly at him, as if trying to see through him. Then, slowly, he pulled the now black blade from his head, and threw it next to Kizami, before beginning to raise his hammer...

(In Sachiko's grave)

The four Kisaragi students watched in horror as the familiar form of Sachiko manifested in front of them, her eyes boring into their souls. Satoshi gulped before taking a step toward Sachiko. "Sachiko..." he began hesitantly. "Don't worry. We're here to help you." The pale girl stood there staring for a few seconds, before her face twisted with rage.

**"Help me? HELP ME? I don't want your useless help! I'LL TEAR YOU APART!" **She screamed at them. Suddenly, the group, felt themselves stiffen. "Huh?! I can't move!" Ayumi yelled. "Damn you Sachiko!" Yoshiki cursed as he tried to move. Then, slowly, Sachiko began walking towards Yuka, who looked back with fearful eyes. Sachiko looked up at the girl for a few seconds, before pulling her arm back and punching Yuka in the jaw.

"Ahh!" Yuka cried out as she fell to the floor. "YUKA!" Satoshi yelled. "Oi! Leave her alone you bitch!" Yoshiki said, his frustration growing. Yuka looked up at Sachiko and cowered in fear as the ghost glared down at her. "Help... me... Yuuya..." she whispered. "Don't worry Yuka! I'll-" Satoshi stopped talking as he realized who his little sister had called for.

**"Yuuya?" **Sachiko repeated. **"Yuuya?! That coward is probably dead by now! Yoshikazu must have mopped the floor with him! Literally!" **Yuka shook her head. "No... he's still alive! I know he is!" She insisted. "Mochida!" Ayumi called. "Get on with the appeasing!" Satoshi nodded, and focused all his strength on moving his hand into his pocket. It took tremendous effort, but he finally pulled out a small, plush, cat.

"Sachiko!" He called out. Sachiko turned towards him, and as soon as she noticed the plush in Satoshi's hand, all the hate and malevolence drained from her. **"H-How did you find..." **Sachiko said quietly. Suddenly, Sachiko relinquished her grip on the four and walked up to Satoshi, her eyes never once leaving the plush cat. "And that's not all," Satoshi said with a smile as Ayumi reached into her pocket and held out Sachiko's tongue bag. Sachiko just stared as the high school students put the items in her hands. Then, out of the corner of her left eye, a single tear appeared.

"Mummy..." She whispered as more tears fell. Suddenly, a bright light sprung forth from Sachiko's chest, engulfing her in it. When the light died down, Sachiko's dress was now a pure, creamy white, her skin was now full of colour, and her hair was parted, exposing her eyes. "Mummy... where are you?" Sachiko asked, a somewhat dazed expression on her face. "Now! The charm!" Satoshi ordered as he pulled out his paper doll scrap. The others nodded as they did the same. "Remember, once more for Sachiko, and once more for Naomi!" Satoshi reminded. "And for Yuuya!" Both Yuka and Yoshiki said.

"Sachiko we beg of you!"

"Sachiko we beg of you!"

"Sachiko we beg of you!"

"Sachiko we beg of you!"

"Sachiko we beg of you!"

"Sachiko we beg of you!"

_"Sachiko we beg of you!"_

(With Yuuya)

Kizami gazed up at Yoshikazu as the former teacher raised his hammer._ So this is how it ends huh... Pity... I never got the chance to redeem myself, _he thought bitterly as he looked into the dead eyes of his soon-to-be murderer.

_I just wish that I could say goodbye to Yuka..._

_..._

_Yuka..._

"Yuka!" He cried out, all thoughts of pain and Yoshikazu vanishing from his mind as the small, big-eyed girl filled his head. "Uuhhh?" Yoshikazu grunted, confused at the sudden outburst, and lowered his hammer slightly. That was all Kizami needed. In a flash, his knife was in his hands, his feet were on the ground... and then the blade was in Yoshikazu's neck. But that wasn't enough. Still holding the handle, Yuuya ran a full circle around him, slicing through dead flesh, empty veins, and even brittle bones before pulling out the knife, lifting his foot, and slamming it in the side of Yoshikazu's head.

The head went soaring off Yoshikazu's shoulders before smashing like a watermelon against the wall. Thick, messy, black liquid covered the room and Yuuya. The body stayed standing for a few seconds, before pitching forward and crashing to the ground.

Kizami just stood there dumbfounded for a few seconds, as if just now realizing what he did. Then, he let out a chuckle. "Heh... hahaha..." His hands gripped his hair tightly as his laughter quickly became hysterical.

"Hahaha! Hahaha! AHAHAHAHAHA! You see?! You see what happens to those who anger me?!" He screamed at Yoshikazu's motionless body. "HAHAHAHAHAHA-GAH?!" Suddenly, Yuuya's laughter was interrupted by a sudden earthquake. At first, Kizami just dismissed it since he was used to them now, but it quickly escalated in power.

"What the hell?! This is the most powerful one yet!" Kizami said as he struggled to stay upright. Then, out the door leading into Sachiko's room, the Kisaragi students appeared. "Yuka..." Yuuya sighed, relief washing over him. "Yuuya!" Yuka called out, her eyes sparkling as she ran towards him with open arms. She stopped though, when she heard a wet, squelch. "Huh...?" She looked down to find her foot resting on Yoshikazu's grey brain. "AHHH!" She screamed as she leapt into Kizami's arms. "What happened here?!" Yoshiki asked, looking at the splatter on the wall and Yoshikazu's headless body. Before Kizami could explain, a familiar, pale blue spirit appeared. "Yuki!" Ayumi cried out.

"Congratulations. Sachiko's hold on the school has been severed. The door between your world and this one is now open. Get to the walkway and perform the charm before the seventh bell. And you'll be free..." the ghost said before vanishing from sight. The moment she did, a dazed Naomi, wandered into the room. "Naomi!" Satoshi called out. Naomi looked up, surprised. "Satoshi!" She exclaimed. "Care to explain where you've been?" Ayumi asked. As she did, a loud bell chime echoed throughout the school. "Tell us later! We need to go!" Yoshiki said as he made for the exit, the others following closely behind.

The group of seven, ran through the shelter, up the ladder, out of the principal's office, and made there way their way the second wing. "We're going to make it!" Ayumi exclaimed, her eyes shining with hope. Suddenly, Kizami stopped dead in his tracks. "W-whats wrong, Yuuya?" Yuka asked, worried. "Can't you hear that..." Kizami said. The other students listened carefully. For a few seconds there was nothing. Then, a low gurgling sound became audible. In fact, the longer they listened, the louder the noise became. "What the hell is that?" Yoshiki asked.

_Stomp!_

Loud, clumsy footsteps echoed throughout the room. It was quickly followed by more. "What is tha-" Ayumi began, before she stopped. Her face paled, as she and the other Kisaragi students peered around Yuuya, an expression of pure terror on their face's. With a growing sense of dread, Yuuya slowly turned around...

...and watched in horror as the headless body of Yoshikazu blindly stumbled towards them. Black liquid squirted out of the hole that used to be his throat, and he was swinging his hammer aimlessly. "What the hell!?" Yoshiki shouted. "We need to get out of here!" The others nodded in agreement, and quickly dashed into the next room, locking the door behind them. Yoshikazu's hammer smashed against the door. It was clear it wouldn't hold long.

"Quickly! Let's get to the walkway!" Ayumi said. "But, when he breaks through, he might catch up and interrupt the charm!" Naomi countered. At that moment, Yoshikazu's hammer smashed though the door, creating a massive hole, which only grew larger when he pulled it out. Yuuya looked at the broken door, to the panicking Kisaragi students, until he came to his conclusion. He didn't like it. But it was the best he could think of.

"Go," he said quietly. Everyone in the room turned towards him. "I'll hold him off while you do the charm," Kizami finished. "What?!" Yoshiki cried out, disbelief on his face. "This is the only opportunity to escape!" Yuuya nodded. "I know. But if we go now Yoshikazu will disrupt the charm. This is the only way." The others looked at each other, unsure of what to do, until Yuka spoke up. "No... you have to come with us..." she said as tears began to fall from her eyes, and she wrapped her arms tightly around Kizami. "I wouldn't let you stay! You have to come with us! I won't..." Yuka trailed of when she looked up at Yuuya, and watched in shock as a single tear emerged from the corner of his eye, running down his cheek, a sad smile on his lips as he bent down to her level.

"Yuka... you've done more for me in a few hours than anyone has ever done for me in my whole life. You've given me the one thing I thought was out of my reach... redemption..." he told her. "Now... please... Go..." Yuka eyes welled up with tears as she begrudgingly let Satoshi drag her away. The boy looked at Kizami for few seconds, before nodding at him and going through the door, followed by Ayumi and Naomi. Yoshiki was about to follow them, before turning around and facing Yuuya. "See ya man..." he said. "Goodbye," Yuuya replied as Yoshiki hesitantly turned around and dashed after his friends.

_Crash!_

Kizami turned around as the headless Yoshikazu finally knocked down the door, and stumbled into the room. "You're a stubborn basterd you know..." Kizami said as he once again took out his knife, and leapt at Yoshikazu.

(At the walkway)

"Okay everyone! Six times for each of us and Sachiko!" Satoshi reminded. Ayumi and Naomi nodded, Yoshiki hesitated before nodded as well, but Yuka just looked back the way they came.

_Yuuya... I'm so sorry..._

"Sachiko, we beg of you!" Satoshi said, followed by the others.

"Sachiko, we beg of you!"

"Sachiko, we beg of you!"

"Sachiko, we beg of you!"

Wiping away her tears, Yuka hesitantly turned around, and uttered the words: "Sachiko... we... beg of you...", before joining the group in saying the chant one last time.

"SACHIKO WE BEG OF YOU!" They yelled as they brought their scraps together. A bright, white light began emitting from them, until it enveloped the entire walkway. When the light died down, the five students were gone.

Kizami managed to make it to the walkway just in time to see the white light die down. He was limping heavily, and blood was pouring from a wound to his head. And despite this, he smiled. They made it. He'd redeemed himself. In that moment nothing else mattered. Not his wounds. Not that fact that he was trapped. And not the footsteps coming up from behind him. _"Yuka... Thank you... so much," _he thought.

_Whack!_

That was the last thought he ever had.

(At Kisaragi Academy)

As Yoshiki came to, the first thing he noticed was the change in the temperature. The air in Heavenly Host was ice cold. This was clearly much warmer. Slowly, he sat up and opened his eyes. When he did, he instantly shot to his feet. "We really did it..." he said, relief and happiness on his face. He was back in his classroom at good old Kisaragi Academy. Looking next to him, he saw his friends lying on the ground next to him.

"Shinozaki!" He said, shaking Ayumi awake. "Huh...?" She moaned as she woke up. As soon as she noticed where she was, all thoughts of fatigue vanished. "We... did it," she gasped in amazement. "We did?" Naomi said as she came to. "We did!" Satoshi confirmed, joy radiating from him. "We made it out!" He shouted, as if he couldn't believe it until he yelled load enough. "We did it Yuka!" He said as he turned to his little sister. To his confusion, Yuka was just sitting there, a pained look on her face, and tears on her cheeks. "Whats wrong Yuka?" Satoshi asked. Yuka just looked at him sadly.

In that instant, the group remembered everyone else that the had left behind. Seiko, Morishige, Mayu, Miss Yui... Kizami. "They're... really gone..." Ayumi as the realization sunk in. They'd lost four of their best friends, as well as someone who'd given his life for them.

Yuka clung herself into Satoshi's arms, tears streaming down her face. "Why... Why did he have to go?!" She cried, as her brother rubbed her back. The other three had sombre looks on their faces as they thought of everyone they left behind in the cursed school. Suddenly, Yoshiki remembered something he had in his pocket.

"Yuka?" The girl looked up as Yoshiki walked towards her, pulling something out of his pocket. "In the infirmary, Yuuya said, if he didn't make it out... you should have this..." he said, holding out a small, white, plastic rectangle. Upon taking it, Yuka realized that it was a name tag, and quickly turned it over to look at the picture. Oddly,the face of the owner was completely inked out. It was like someone had scribbled over it with a ballpoint pen. But then she read the name, and she didn't need a picture to figure out the the tag belonged to.

**Byakudan Senior High School**

**Class 2-4**

**Yuuya Kizami**

(In Heavenly Host)

_With all this rain, it's surprising the school doesn't flood._

A pale blue figure was standing on the roof of the school, casually leaning against the railings, watching the endless rainstorm. The ghost of Yuuya Kizami (Exactly like he was when he was alive, minus the blue glow and the bloody patch in his hair) sighed as the drops of water fell all around him. He'd done it. He'd reunited Yuka with her brother, and got her out safely. And yet... there was still some guilt gnawing at the back of his mind. Yuka may have kept some of her friends, but all of his were had been killed. Most of them by his own hand. Kizami gazed sadly at the dark clouds. He'd just need to put it behind him. It wasn't like he could apologize to them now.

Suddenly, he became aware of someone standing behind him. He turned around, wondering if Yoshikazu had come to to pester him once again. Instead, he saw the last person he would expect to see again. Kensuke Kurosaki stood in front of him, glowing a pale blue just like Yuuya. However, looking down Kizami noticed multiple stabs on Kurosaki's stomach, likely reflecting his death. And he wasn't the only one. Behind him, stood the rest of his classmates: Mitsuki Yamamoto, who, like Kurosaki, had multiple stab wounds all over her body, Masato Fukuroi, who was covered in painful looking bruises, Tohko Kirisaki, with bruises on her face, and one tooth missing, Emi Urabi, with a bloody patch in her hair, Ryosuke Katayama, who had his lower left leg missing, and was leaning on Tomohiro Ohkawa's shoulder, who was also covered in stab wounds, and even Kai Shimada, who had a single, massive, knife wound on his stomach.

All of them were staring at Kizami with blank, dead stares, who returned that with a surprised, and remorseful gaze. The staring went on for seemingly an eternity, until, Yuuya sighed sadly. "I'm sorry," he said. "I don't expect forgiveness. But I want you to know I'm sorry." For awhile, the other ghosts just continued staring at him, and Kizami was beginning to think they rejected his apology... when Kurosaki's lips curved upwards, into a warm, gentle smile.

"I know," he said. To Kizami's surprise, the others behind were also smiling softly at him, except for Kai, who hesitated, before nodded slightly. Yuuya returned their smiles as his friends all joined him by the railings, and the nine Byakudan students stood there, enjoying each other's company, watching the rainfall.

~Fin~

A/N

We've finally made it to the end of this story. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, or just read. I can't thank you enough. If you enjoyed the story then please leave a review and tell me what you thought. As for my next project... I have a few ideas. Until then, goodbye.

A/N


End file.
